


插花

by unknown233



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknown233/pseuds/unknown233





	插花

林彦俊来意大利留学的时候，由于飞机受气流影响，紧急迫降两千米，氧气罩都掉落下来的程度，对于本身就恐高的林彦俊来说第一次遭遇这样的空中事故，难免会有一些影响。所以他到意大利半年了，还没准备回家一次，心里盘算着干脆直接修完学业了回国。

 

然而事故对他最大的影响，除了不敢坐飞机之外，还有他的性生活，事故之后他觉得自己的性欲下降了很多，除了每天早上正常勃起之外。不管是看“教学片”，或者是自己进行一些自慰运动，都完全没有反应。

-

林彦俊在一家花店做兼职，花店的店长是一个会说中文的意大利人，脾气很好，每个月的5号，他都会去花店附近的广场上花艺课。店长说上花艺课的陈教授和林彦俊一样，也是来自中国的年轻人。

 

今天是周五，恰逢又是每个月店长要去上花艺课的日子，所以林彦俊一上午都在整理花材。店长去上花艺课的话，店里通常只有他一个人，周五来买花的人很多，他必须有备无患。当他一头埋进玫瑰花堆里把玫瑰一根根去刺去叶的时候，店长很抱歉的走到她面前说，下午自己临时有一些急事，需要赶紧回家一次。

 

突发状况在所难免，林彦俊并无责怪的意思：“没有关系店长，店里你放心。”

 

“今天这些花材，是陈教授预定了下午需要上课用的，实在不好意思，本来应该是我上课的时候一起带去的，现在可能要麻烦你帮我送去了，你送去之后直接在那里听一堂课好了，陈教授的花艺课还是可以学到很多东西的哦。只要下午走之前店里记得锁门就行，谢谢你了小林。”店长双手合十，以表歉意，赶时间的他交代完这些事之后就急急忙忙离开了。

 

提前30分钟到达课堂，捧着两大束处理过的花材。不过还是一下就找到了教室，看着教室门口挂着今日课程担当的牌子：陈立农。然后把两束花抱在一边，空出一只手敲了敲门。很快就有人开了门，伸手接过了他怀里的花，于是他第一次见到这位店长口中称赞过的花艺师，陈立农陈教授。陈立农身着白衬衫，外面套了一件灰格子马甲，底下是修身的西装裤和皮鞋，腿很长。看着年纪似乎和自己差不多，头发用发蜡细心打理过，看着很精神。仔细看看还真是挺一表人才的，回想到刚才在接花的时候两个人手指无意中接触了一下，林彦俊微微有些脸红。

 

陈立农接过花，因为带着黑手套，不方便将袖子挽起。向身边的林彦俊询问，能不能帮他把袖子挽起来一些。挽袖子的时候林彦俊忍不住摸了摸陈立农的精壮的手臂，他的小臂肌肉很结实，平时一定有在锻炼身体。挽袖子是和陈立农贴得近了些，还闻到他身上淡淡的男士香水味，触觉和嗅觉带来的冲击让林彦俊有一点头晕，像是一不小心迷失在森林里的小鹿，找不到森林的出处。他忽然很想在陈立农身边多待一会儿，挽好袖子就站在边上主动拿起花束帮他一起整理，心跳声大到自己的耳膜都快要炸掉。而边上的陈立农仿佛没有察觉到身边人的这些细小举动，而是自顾自的哼起了林彦俊并没有听过的歌。

 

在林彦俊的帮助下，两个人赶在上课前整理好了花材，为了表示送花的辛苦以及整理花材的帮助，陈立农邀请林彦俊参加他的花艺课，做一名旁听生。

 

林彦俊特地挑了一个比较靠后的座位坐着，坐下之后就难耐的扭动着身子。其实在之前他就有了一些生理反应，不仅他的下身在热情的跟讲台前的陈教授“敬礼”就连后穴也开始“产出”，包在内裤里潮湿又闷热，让他始终无法好好端坐着。偏偏陈立农好几次踱步到他这边来，凑近指导他，握着他的手腕跟他说什么是螺旋式，然后抽出一枝玫瑰塞给他，在一边哼着歌看他包花束。

 

课程快要结束的时候，所有在课堂中包好的花束都被摆在讲台上，由陈立农来选择包的最好看的一束，作为奖励而被装饰在教室里，他犹豫了一会儿，最终下定决心，拍了下手说：“大家包的都很不错，真的很难选呢，但是这束花是我今天最喜欢的。”

 

陈立农抱起了林彦俊包的那一束。

 

-

下了课匆匆忙忙的就出了教室，也没来得及和陈立农说一声拜拜，一路跌跌撞撞回到家，关上门就开始脱衣服往浴室走。他淋着花洒大口大口喘着粗气，一只手撑着墙一只手抚摸着前端的欲望，就在前不久的花艺课上，他看到陈教授就忍不住有了生理反应，漫长的花艺课程中，不仅他的前端一直硬邦邦，就连后穴也一直不停的分泌出液体，他不知道自己这是怎么了，闭上眼睛满脑子都是前面花艺课上陈立农穿着西装拿着花讲课的模样。手指细长，手掌很大，如果被那样的大手包住自己的下身应该很舒服吧。还有陈立农的腿也很长，可大腿看起来很结实，他以前在一本书上看到过，大腿结实的男人在床上都很猛。

 

就，好想被他按在床上然后狠狠的操干。

 

没有察觉出自己的想法很糟糕的林彦俊，沉浸在自己意淫陈立农的幻想中，低吼一声射了出来，半年没有过生理反应，第一次射精射了很久，浓浓的一滩打在浴室的墙上，顺着湿气一点点滑了下来。尽管后穴还是很空虚，但射精之后的疲惫让林彦俊快速洗了个澡，回到床上裹着被子昏睡了过去。

 

然后他又见到了陈立农，自己浑身赤裸趴在陈立农的脚边，用脸蛋蹭着他的裤腿，而陈立农居高临下的看着他，嘴里哼着那首他不知道的曲子。林彦俊太想了，他太想要陈立农了，哭着求陈立农可怜可怜自己，陈立农居高临下的看着他，捧着他的脸蛋左看右看，然后让他转过身去，抓着床沿，压着腰撅起屁股。他扭头看到陈立农抽出一支未经修剪的玫瑰花，减去花头，拿着充满倒刺的花茎，在他的屁股上打了一鞭。而他却一点感觉不到疼痛，反而是下身硬了起来，这样好丢人，于是他把头埋进臂弯里。陈立农又打了好几遍，弹性十足的屁股上已经布满了血淋淋的痕迹，这样红白交织的场景让陈立农兴奋了起来，拉下西装裤的拉链，直接把性器捅了进去。林彦俊爽到后穴不停的流出水，他感到后穴的水就这样顺着自己大腿往下流，然后滴在了地板上，他很想要呻吟，可是喉咙发不出声。

 

在射精的时候林彦俊终于醒了过来。摸着裤裆里湿湿的一片，意识到自己想着陈立农梦遗了。

 

-

这一个礼拜在关店之前，林彦俊总会自己包一束花然后买下来，店长跟他开玩笑说，是交女朋友了吗？林彦俊摇摇头，说最近天气一直不太好，想在家里摆点明亮的花，这样至少心情是晴天，而且前段时间去蹭了一节花艺课，也当时复习一下插花。店长看了看店外，确实，最近一直都是阴天，今天的天气看着也不怎么好， 气象预报里有说今天会是下雨天。雨天对花来说很友好，可是对花店来说就不友好了，因为下雨天客流量小，经常没什么人光顾花店，没什么客人也没必要一直在店里傻傻等着，随性的意大利店长决定今天趁着下雨之前早一些把店关了就不用淋着雨回家。

 

关店之后天空已经飘起了毛毛雨，店长平时都是开车来，就提出送林彦俊回家。林彦俊说自己还想去附近买冰淇淋吃，就谢绝了店长的好意。

 

目送店长开车离开，林彦俊倒也没有急着回家，而是捧着花去了花店周围的广场，这已经是他第六天来到广场了。不为别的，只是想碰碰运气，能不能“偶遇”到陈立农。他不知道陈立农的联系方式也不知道陈立农的住址，也不敢去花艺教室打扰，但是广场的位置是连接花艺教室和花店的中心地，也是这附近居民区和商店街的必经之路，他想运气好的话，或许陈立农花艺课结束之后会从广场经过，那么自己就可以看到他。为了接近他，则需要一束花，这样就可以问他要不要买花。

 

可惜今天天公不作美，下起了雨。林彦俊撑着粉色的伞，有点无聊的转着伞柄，想着可能今天碰不到陈立农了吧，下雨天应该都会很早就回家了，不会特地在商店街逗留。他丧气的低下了头，发现鞋带也松了。什么呀，最讨厌的就是下雨天鞋带松掉了，他把花束夹在手碗里，再用脖子夹着伞，艰难的系着鞋带，满肚子的不愉快。

 

也许是上天都在同情林彦俊，打算给他的处心积虑一个回报，当他系好鞋带站起来时，那日思夜想的人正打着伞在他面前站着。还以为是自己蹲下站起时贫血，头晕出现的幻觉，林彦俊一时之间不敢相信。

 

陈立农打量着他里的花，好奇的问：“拿着花，你是在等人吗？”  
林彦俊马上装出委屈的模样：“最近花店生意不好，店长让我出来卖花，还说卖不掉就不让我回去……”

 

-

周五本来就是花店最忙碌的日子，但林彦俊今天心情很好，尽管他的演技拙劣，但陈立农听了他的借口之后，果断的掏钱买下了他的花，所以他很开心。下午四点半的时候店里接了个电话然后店长问林彦俊店里的话还够不够包一束的。因为今天生意很好，所以花都快要卖完了，林彦俊转身点了点剩余玫瑰花的数量，给店长比了个ok，店长又说了几句就把电话挂了。

 

等挂完电话，店长看了一下时间，写下一个地址交给林彦俊：“陈教授前面来定花，说要送到他家去，今天花也卖的差不多了，你送完他的花就直接回去吧。”

 

林彦俊接过纸条心脏怦怦直跳，仔细包完了花束，收拾了自己的东西就骑着自行车去送花了。意大利的天也确实是说变就变，他骑在半路的时候就开始下起了雨，他脱下外套罩在包好的花束上以防淋湿。

 

陈立农听到门铃声去开门的时候，门口站着头发被淋的湿漉漉的林彦俊，捧着花挤出两颗甜甜的酒窝，陈立农看他身上也湿透了，但是花束却没有一滴雨水，拉着他进了屋。拿了一条干毛巾给林彦俊擦头发，顺势把他的外套接过放在取暖器边上烘干然后转身去茶水间给林彦俊泡茶。

 

环顾整间屋子，书架上摆放了不少心理学的书籍，书桌上还散着昨天在广场买的花束没放进花瓶，房间里到处都是陈立农的气息，让林彦俊的下身又有一些蠢蠢欲动了，他努力的克制住自己，可还是很明显的感觉到后穴的寂寞，慢慢分泌着液体，他很想立刻冲去厕所手淫，可又眷恋着满屋子陈立农的味道。

 

很快，陈立农就端了一壶暖茶出来，给林彦俊倒了一杯让他喝下暖暖身子，林彦俊听话的喝下这一小杯茶，感觉从里到外都获得了热量。可能是屋子里暖气很足的关系，让林彦俊也有一些闷热，他想也许自己应该是时候离开去外面透透气了，放下茶杯之后向陈立农表示了感谢，打算拿着外套离开的时候，头一晕失去了知觉。

 

看着林彦俊喝下那杯下了药的热茶，掐着时间让他在离开前晕了过去。接住了晕倒的林彦俊，把他搬到沙发上，除去了所有的衣服，再用一副手铐将他的双手拷起来，抱至床上。完成这一系列工作之后，陈立农坐回床边的沙发，点了一支烟，满意的欣赏着自己发现的这一枚小漂亮。

 

陈立农是一名心理医生，每周一次的花艺课只是他一个兼职工作。但第一次见到林彦俊的时候他就觉得这个小漂亮很对自己的胃口，为了可以把小漂亮牵在身边，想要把这个小漂亮据为己有，那就必须放长线钓大鱼，所以他并不急着接近，而是给小漂亮下了一个小小的心理暗示。而陈立农不知道的是，他的心理暗示因为机缘巧合，也治好了林彦俊的事故后遗症。

 

花艺课之后的每周他都会在广场观察林彦俊，等到快一个礼拜的时候，陈立农觉得是时候可以收网了，假装成偶然经过的样子，买下了林彦俊精心准备的花束。

 

被耳边传来的歌声唤醒，林彦俊睁开了眼睛，忽然有些冷，他这才发现自己身上的衣服全部被除去，双手拷着以一种跪趴着的姿势在床上。一转头看到陈立农在他的身侧站着，带着黑手套哼着歌处理着今天他送来的花束，处理好的玫瑰花被一支一支整齐的摆放在床沿边上。

 

注意到林彦俊醒来，陈立农开心的笑了笑：“你终于醒了。”  
“教授这是要做什么呢。”林彦俊不解的问。  
“插花。”

 

拿剪刀咔嚓一声剪掉多余的花茎，陈立农转了转修剪过后的玫瑰花，走到林彦俊的身后，让林彦俊抬起了屁股，把玫瑰花插入了后穴之中。即使去了花刺，但被冰凉的硬物伸入后穴还是带来些许的不适，林彦俊扭着腰本能的想要抗拒。

 

“别动！”陈立农生气的指责了林彦俊，然后又拿起了一支玫瑰插了进去。“我昨天跟你买了一束花，回来摆放了很久，可是怎么插都不好看。”

 

“后来我想明白了，因为那束花你拿着最好看，你才是最适合的花瓶。”

 

后穴长时间的空虚被一下子打开，即使是被生硬的花茎插入，他也很快就适应了起来，下身微微的抬头，而后穴也在分泌着肠液，他庆幸自己现在是撅着屁股的状态，不然他的肠液可能就会顺着后穴流出来，那样会被陈教授笑话的吧。

 

殊不知陈立农已经看穿，插了一支配花进去，感受到后穴不如先前那般生涩：“你真是最高级的花瓶，营养液也这么多，鲜花喝了你的营养液会开的更持久吧。”

 

被陈立农的话羞红了脸，林彦俊把头埋在臂弯里不去看他，静静的等待陈立农完成他的“作品”。

 

把最后一枝花插进林彦俊已经完全被扩张开的后穴里，陈立农完成了插花的步骤。他把林彦俊的屁股抬高，拍了拍他的屁股，后穴一下子收的紧紧的，用缎带把花束绑好，系上一个漂亮的蝴蝶结。满意的用手机记录下自己至今为止最美的一次艺术插花，然后把花束整个从后穴里抽了出来，抽出的时候带出了不少的肠液，这些涌出肠液就顺着臀瓣往大腿上流。

 

重新搭配过得花束被陈立农放在了茶几上，然后自己翘着二郎腿，交叉着手指托着下巴看着床上的林彦俊。

 

后穴里不断分泌的液体叫嚣着想要被填满，林彦俊红着脸从床上跑了下来，因为跪的太久他站不太稳，一个踉跄跌坐在了陈立农的腿边，然后就被捏着下巴抬起头，陈立农居高临下的看着自己，林彦俊低头咬住手套的一个指节边，将陈立农的一只手套脱了下来。松开牙齿，黑色的手套就掉在了地毯上，再把陈立农的手指含进自己的口腔，用舌头卷着打湿。手指被舔的湿漉漉的，仿佛是一种性暗示，见陈立农并不为之所动，他哭着哀求：“教授，我想你摸摸我，好不好，我想你摸摸我。”

 

陈立农用戴着手套的那只手支在沙发扶手上撑着自己的下巴问林彦俊：“那你想要我怎么摸呢？”

 

交换了两人的位置，把林彦俊抱在沙发上背对着自己，用被手铐拷住的双手扶着沙发背。戴着手套的手指就这样伸进了后穴，不光滑的手套表面使得进出并不是很通畅，但因为是陈立农的抚摸林彦俊还是分泌着大量的液体，手套的指节很快被后穴的液体浸湿。陈立农把手指抽了出来，看着湿哒哒的手套指节：“这个花瓶怎么湿的那么厉害，啊，是我刚才插完花忘记洗花瓶了。”

 

期待已久，陈立农终于拉下了裤子的拉链释放出自己的囊中之物，林彦俊扭头一看，那人的东西又大又粗，一想到接下来会进入填满自己空虚已久的地方，仅仅是幻想，前面就硬的不行了。陈立农一声闷哼，把巨大的东西挤进早已泛滥洞口。即使是分泌出大量肠液的后穴，在第一次接纳如此庞然大物之时，也会难以适应。但饥渴已久的性欲被唤醒，在陈立农抽插了几次之后林彦俊就开始享受起来，发出享受的呻吟。被陈立农抓着头发拽向后方，像野兽叼着自己的猎物一样狠狠的咬着林彦俊的后颈，在他的耳边细语：“怎么样，喜欢这样吗？是不是很舒服呢，湿成这个样，平时是不是也一直玩自己？还是找别人玩你？”林彦俊被骚话激的更加想要了，后穴紧紧的裹着那根，每当性器抽出时都带着快感，也因为抽出时的空虚带来不安所以自己也迎着抽插奋力扭动着屁股。

 

交合处水声不断，林彦俊的呻吟也没有停过，接受着猛烈的抽插还一边说：“恩……啊，好舒服……教授那里好大……唔……好猛……插的我好爽，唔……”后穴咬着性器不肯留一丝缝隙，林彦俊自己用力扭动着腰部，撞击着两人相连之处，陈立农一只手搭在林彦俊的腰上控制着他的抽动。林彦俊的呼吸变得急促起来，脖子也向后仰着：“呜……要射了！要被教授插射了……恩啊……教授我想要……呜……”小腹微微的抽搐着，林彦俊自己靠着后穴的抽插射了出来。

 

后穴紧紧绞着那根粗壮，射了第一波精，射完之后还在喘着粗气，被陈立农翻了个身：“才操了几下就被操射了。”然后握着满是肠液的性器再次从正面用挺了进去，林彦俊的下身几乎是立刻又兴奋的抬起了头。跪久了的双膝都被磨红了仿佛马上就要破皮，陈立农把他的腿打得很开，一条腿直接架在了沙发扶手上，另一条腿则被折在了胸前。陈立农俯下身用牙齿啃噬着乳粒，大力的吸吮着，林彦俊用铐住的手扣着陈立农的脑袋挺着胸往陈立农的嘴里送的更深。直到乳尖带着刺痛了陈立农才肯放过，凑上前咬住林彦俊的嘴唇叼着他的舌头和他接吻。这和寻常的性爱不同，不先从温柔的前戏开始，而是一开始就进入到正题，最后才开始接吻。

 

最后咬着林彦俊的下唇结束这个吻，林彦俊还依依不舍的吸着陈立农的舌头，就像他的后穴一样紧紧的裹着粗大的性器不舍得分开。“吸得那么紧，水还流那么多，沙发都快被你打湿了，等下全部射在里面，含得住么。”陈立农把他的手腕按在头顶，性器从后穴里猛的抽出只留一个头部在里面，然后用头部进入到一半，再抽出，并不直接插到底，如此二十几个来回像隔着衣服挠痒痒的抽插撩的林彦俊扭着腰请求更多。

 

在林彦俊快要哭出声的时候，陈立农又发狠的开始在后穴里整根整根的冲撞，金属手铐也因这猛烈的冲撞发出了金属碰撞的清脆声音。陈立农用力捏紧林彦俊的手腕，下身快速又猛烈的冲撞：“那么饥渴，平时在家里都是怎么弄的，没有我那么大的东西堵着你后面，你能让自己舒服到吗。”林彦俊被插得泪眼朦胧，断断续续哭叫着回答：“唔，就浴室里面想着教授……嗯……幻想着教授的肉体，然后自己摸……没有……没有教授摸得……摸得舒服……啊呜……”最后两个人一并射了出来，射进后穴的精液又浓又多，第一次承受内射都装不下，大量的精液和肠液不断从后穴里涌出。

 

而林彦俊自己的精液则喷在小腹上，远一点的则射到了胸口，后穴可以说是泥泞不堪，他躺在沙发上喘着气，刘海被汗水打湿黏在了额头上，陈立农解开了他的手铐，把他抱进了浴室，林彦俊双腿无力的只能跪坐着浴室的地板上。陈立农打开了花洒用喷头对着林彦俊冲刷。林彦俊叫喊的嗓子干哑，张着嘴让水温润自己的喉咙。还没喝够，又被陈立农关掉了花洒，把他按在浴室的门上，说是满足他在家中的幻想，在浴室里干他，两个人又展开了下一轮的性爱。

 

最后在浴室又做了2回，红肿的后穴早已装不下精液，最后一次射精的时候陈立农把性器从后穴拔了出来。“下面的小嘴已经吃饱了，但这些养料不能浪费，你全吃了吧。”掰着林彦俊的下巴在嘴里来回抽插了数下，然后射在了嘴里，喉咙口一下子充斥着满满的精液，林彦俊呜咽着说不出话，吸了口气咕嘟一声，心满意足的把精液全部吞了下去。

 

到了真正要离开的时候，林彦俊红着脸，用沙哑的声音小声的询问陈立农，可不可以经常来找他上“私教课”。陈立农自然是不会惯着林彦俊，所以当场并没有答应他。只是在每周五下午结束花艺课后，他都会往家里定一束花，然后等待着他的乖学生，给单独他上一节课。

 

end


End file.
